basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Gordon
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color: clear"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size: 100; color:#000000; background-color: #ffffff"| Gordon during a Bobcats game in 2013 |- Texas Legends |- Position | Shooting guard |- League | NBA D-League |- Personal information |- Born |Benjamin Ashenafi Gordon London, England |- Nationality | British American |- Listed height | 6 ft 3 in (1.91 m) |- Listed weight | 200 lbs (91 kg) |- Career information |- High school | Mount Vernon (Mount Vernon, New York) |- College | Connecticut (2001-2004) |- NBA Draft | 2004 / Round: 1 / Pick: 3rd |- Selected by the Chicago Bulls |- Playing career | 2004-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- | 2004-2009 | Chicago Bulls |- | 2009-2012 |Detroit Pistons |- | 2012-2014 | Charlotte Bobcats |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left; font-size: 100; color:#000000; background-color: #ffffff"| *NBA Sixth Man of the Year (2005) *NBA All-Rookie First Team (2005) *NCAA champion (2004) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Benjamin Gordon is a British-American professional basketball player currently playing for the Texas Legends of the NBA D-League Player Profile Gordon is a 6'3" 200lbs Shooting guard. His game has slowly been declining as he gets older, and his overall lack of stamina gives him a weak point. Stats Regular season |- | align="left" | 2004 | align="left" | Chicago | 82 || 3 || 24.4 || .411 || .405 || .863 || 2.6 || 2.0 || .6 || .1 || 15.1 |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | Chicago | 80 || 47 || 31.0 || .422 || .435 || .787 || 2.7 || 3.0 || .9 || .1 || 16.9 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Chicago | 82 || 51 || 33.0 || .455 || .413 || .864 || 3.1 || 3.6 || .8 || .2 || 21.4 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Chicago | 72 || 27 || 31.8 || .434 || .410 || .908 || 3.1 || 3.0 || .8 || .1 || 18.6 |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Chicago | 82 || 76 || 36.6 || .455 || .410 || .864 || 3.5 || 3.4 || .9 || .3 || 20.7 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Detroit | 62 || 17 || 27.9 || .416 || .321 || .861 || 1.9 || 2.7 || .8 || .1 || 13.8 |- | align="left" | 2010 | align="left" | Detroit | 82 || 27 || 26.0 || .440 || .402 || .850 || 2.4 || 2.1 || .6 || .2 || 11.2 |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | Detroit | 52 || 21 || 26.9 || .442 || .429 || .860 || 2.3 || 2.4 || .7 || .2 || 12.5 |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | Charlotte | 75 || 0 || 20.8 || .408 || .387 || .843 || 1.7 || 1.9 || .5 || .2 || 11.2 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 669 || 269 || 28.8 || .433 || .404 || .858 || 2.6 || 2.7 || .7 || .2 || 15.9 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | Chicago | 6 || 1 || 25.5 || .405 || .318 || .800 || 2.7 || 2.5 || .8 || .3 || 14.5 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Chicago | 6 || 6 || 40.8 || .406 || .366 || .676 || 3.3 || 3.0 || 1.0 || .0 || 21.0 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Chicago | 10 || 10 || 39.5 || .415 || .436 || .921 || 3.8 || 3.8 || .9 || .1 || 20.4 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Chicago | 7 || 7 || 43.4 || .388 || .370 || .875 || 2.9 || 3.0 || .4 || .1 || 24.3 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 29 || 24 || 37.9 || .403 || .384 || .840 || 3.2 || 3.1 || .8 || .1 || 20.2 Referneces See Also *Photo Gallery - Photos featuring Category:National Basketball Association players Category:English basketball players Category:Foreign basketball players Category:Shooting Guards Category:Detroit Pistons players Category:Chicago Bulls players Category:Charlotte Bobcats players Category:Connecticut Alumni Category:Born in 1983 Category:Players who wear/wore number 7 Category:Players who wear/wore number 8 Category:Players who won the NCAA Championship